In the typical fuel vapor vent valve for a motor vehicle fuel tank wherein the valve is adapted to prevent spillage in case of shaking, tilting or rollover of the vehicle, the valve normally opens the fuel tank to an orifice that is connected by a vapor exit passage in the. valve body to a vapor hose leading to a fuel vapor storage device. The valve body is commonly made as a one-piece plastic injected molded part that for simplicity of design has a simple direct connection between the orifice and the vapor exit passage. However, this connection has a tendency to collect and pass any liquid fuel issuing from the orifice under pressure from the tank on to the vapor storage canister. The latter contains a fuel vapor absorber such as carbon and any liquid fuel delivered thereto will quickly reduce its vapor adsorbing ability. It is difficult to configure the top of the molded body with a vapor exit passage connection that would somehow trap this liquid after it passes through the orifice and then drain the trapped liquid back to the tank. This is also the case where the valve is omitted and only venting is provided through an orifice in a vent body that mounts on the fuel tank.
As to any such possible fuel drainage back to the tank in the case of a vent assembly having a valve that is adapted to block the orifice on overfill, vehicle shaking, tilting and/or vehicle rollover, there is also the consideration of avoiding conflict with the operation of the valve as it is required to provide for normal venting operation in an upright position but close under these various circumstances to block exit of fuel from the tank. Any such drainage path for liquid fuel trapped downstream of the orifice can not provide a possible path for fuel vapor to vent around the valve in the normal upright attitude of the tank or allow liquid fuel to escape from the tank when tipped or inverted.